1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-mounted electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve high quality video and audio signals, a type of connector meeting a standard named High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is taken into use. HDMI is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. It is a digital alternative to consumer analog standards, such as radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable, composite video, S-Video, SCART (Syndicat des Constructeursd' Appareils Radiorécepteurs et Téléviseurs), component video, D-Terminal, or VGA (Video Graphics Array). HDMI connects digital audio/video sources to compatible digital audio devices, computer monitors, video projectors, and digital televisions.
A conventional HDMI connector generally includes 19 electrical terminals which are directly soldered to the printed circuit board. Obviously, the solder speed and success ratio are relevant to the arrangement and stability of the electrical terminals. With the publication of the newest Micro-HDMI interface, more and more portable electrical device needs micro-HDMI connectors to transmit signals.
Therefore, a micro board-mounted connector for delivering HDMI signals is required.